Wait, Whose Baby?
by NonTwilightAlice
Summary: Edward leaves. Mike starts to date Bella. What happens when he asks Bella the big question? And who exactly is Claire Anne?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or have ever owned the rights to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn

_Disclaimer: I do not own or have ever owned the rights to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. To say that I don't own them, or own three of them, is lying, because I carry them around religiously. _

Edward left, but I'm okay now. It took a while to get over him, but I did it. But that doesn't mean I'm not still completely in love with him.

Tonight I am going to have dinner with Mike Newton. Again. Ugh. He asked me to be his _girlfriend_! Hey, don't look at me that way. He had such a hopeful look on his puppy-dog face. If I did this at least one person would be happy.

Make that two. Charlie likes Mike. Well, here I go.

So far it's the same as every other wince date.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Mike asked

"I'm fine," I replied

"Good. Bella, I already asked Charlie, so," he sucked in a big breath. "Would you marry me?" He asked, smiling so wide the whole time it was a wonder that his face didn't snap in half.

_Oh crap,_ I thought. I felt like I was about to puke.

Darn it, he was using the face again.

_Author's Note: Cliff hanger. I'll get back to you with a new one if I can. Enjoy the suspense.\Please review._

_Also, I would like to thank my friend Alice, (typing this right now and posting it on my behalf on her account) who made all this possible by getting me addicted to FanFic._

-_ Amanda_

_GO TWILIGHT!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to Twilight. I'm only messing with Stephenie's action figures.

BPOV

"Yes," I spat out. Then a wave of nausea hit me and it happened. I puked on Mike. At first he looked disgusted.

Then he sighed and said, "Well, I'll have to learn how to take care of you sometime. I'll take you home."

When Mike got me inside, Charlie looked expectant. Mike's smile was so large that I was surprised his face didn't split in half...I wish it would.

"See, I told you she would come around." Charlie grinned.

"Well, she said yes, but then she threw up on me. I'll take her to her room," said Mike.

It took me three hours of throwing up to finally go to sleep. When I fell asleep, I had nightmares. Mike and I got married and then had _twelve _children. I holding a baby while doing the laundry of two twin toddlers that were pulling my skirt. Nine other kids were throwing stuff. Worst of all, I was pregnant with another one! What am I, a rabbit?

I woke up, eyes wide, hyperventilating. After calming down, I walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Charlie eyed me skeptically.

"Pre-wedding jitters." I replied.

"Oh. Have fun." Charlie chuckled.

"Okay." I brusquely said. He turned to leave, then paused to tell me something.

"By the way, Mike and his mom are coming over to help plan the wedding." Charlie smiled at some unknown memory while I groaned.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Fine," Charlie said, surprising me. "I'll plan your wedding, pick out your dress, flowers, music... Ooh! The Chicken Dance sounds good." I stood there dumbfounded as he sang, "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I'll shake my butt." He clapped his hands and shook. Horror washed over me.

"Okay," I ran upstairs, tripping on the way, and holding in a scream. It was astounding how Charlie could scare me more than a house full of vampires. I ignored the wave of pain the last thought sent and got dressed.

The whole day was endured with Mrs. Newton gushing over how beautiful this wedding would be, and how she was so happy Mike is finally into girls. Mike was constantly rolling his eyes and groaning, though at the last comment he blanched and glared at her.

Every time I saw Charlie's eyes light up with an idea, I quickly blurted out whatever was on my mind to distract him. Whenever I was too quiet for too long, Charlie would hum the Chicken Dance so quietly that only I could hear it. The only way I could get through the day was reassuring myself that it would have to end eventually. I _didn't_ think, however, about life after I married Mike.

ONE WEEK LATER

I can guess you think I'm going insane, but I'm starting to look forward to marrying Mike. Hey, don't look at me that way! If I marry Mike, he will be happy. Wait, so will Charlie.

EPOV

I cannot believe that I am doing _this_ of all things. I had promised not to, but it hurt too much.

"Carlisle, Esme?" I called them softly.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked, descending from the staircase with Esme peeking out from behind him. He looked shocked that his almost catatonic son was speaking to him. I heard Alice break something, most likely my CD collection, and told them the news before she could spoil it.

"I'm going back to Forks to see Bella."

_Author's Note: OMSMOE (Oh My Sweet Mother of Edward) What is happening? Edward is coming back! Bella likes Mike! And who on earth is CLAIRE? Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For my birthday, my rich parents bought me the rights to Twilight. I wish. Despite my best efforts, it's not mine. Yet.

EPOV

"What?!" Carlisle and Esme exclaimed simultaneously.

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm going back to Forks. Alice needs to come with me, so she'll be close if something goes wrong that I need to know about. If Jasper will come, he can help keep Bella and me calm since I am sure she will freak out."

"Alice, Jasper," Carlisle called unnecessarily. They were already at the top of the stairs, so they just came down, slowly and warily. Jasper could feel the worry, shock, and tension, he had reason to be nervous. Alice already knew exactly what was going on.

"Yes?" asked Alice excitedly.

"Edward is going back to see Bella. He needs you and Jasper with him to make sure it does not end up a disaster." Carlisle said.

"We'll go with him!" Alice squealed.

BPOV

"Bye, Mike," I kissed him on the cheek. If anyone knew what had just happened they would probably kill us. I feel horrible.

MONTHS LATER, JUST WEEKS BEFORE THE WEDDING

"I feel fat." I moaned.

"You're not fat. You look perfect." Mike replied

"I still feel fat." I said.

"Mike, what if...?" I was horrified.

"Oh no, what will we do?!" he said.

"Well, we don't know yet. But Charlie would probably strangle you. Geez, I will be surprised if my dress still fits me." I said.

"We have to keep this a secret. From _everyone_." Stressed my fiance.

"Don't worry. I won't even tell you. I'll have to get tests." With that, I left.

Mike saw me stop dead in my tracks before I could even get out the door.

"Edward," I whispered.

"What?" Mike screamed.

"Bella," mumbled the most beautiful man I had ever seen. A man who, even though I hadn't seen him in months, my heart still belongs to.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked inaudibly, sure he could hear me, even from across the street.

He was leaning on his silver Volvo looking as much like a Greek god as he ever had. I was sure I looked just as plain as before he left, if not a few pounds heavier. Yet he stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I took an involuntary step forward. He crossed the street, first hesitant, then jogging with his arms wide open, as if to hug me. I felt a hand on my arm stopping me as we got closer.

"Get away from her. You left her, now go back where you were." Mike pulled me tight to him. I strained against him, trying to get closer to the man that I still can barely live without.

"Why did you leave?" I asked in a hurt voice.

"I didn't want to, Bella..." he came closer to me, then noticed my companion. "Hello, Mike. What are you doing here?" Mike was fuming silently behind me.

"Bella, if Edward is going to keep popping up like a Poptart, then the wedding is off!"

"Wedding?" Asked Edward, confused. His expression cleared up slightly as he froze, obviously listening to Mike's thoughts.

"I was going to marry Mike, he used his puppy-dog face." I whispered the last part, the whole statement quite unnecessary, though I wanted to tell my part of the story. The whispering was obsolete, too. Mike had already left to tell his mom that the wedding was off.

Charlie was pulling up the driveway as we stood there silently.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Charlie was angry. He was very angry.

"Charlie, Mike canceled the wedding. I, um, called Edward, he came from where... his family was vacationing in...Seattle...to see if I was okay. But now I'm fine." I quickly made up a story that didn't involve Edward being called a Poptart. As he had remarked when we were together, being an actress wasn't the best career choice for me. Luckily, Charlie wasn't so good at seeing acting.

"Oh. Thanks, Edward. So, is your family coming back to Forks?" I could tell it from his tone; Charlie was not going to accept Edward's return easily.

"Actually, Esme did not really like big city life, so we're all coming back. Except those who are in _college_, of course." Edward smiled slightly at his last lie.

_Author's Note: Oooooooooooooooooh, (Editor/Poster's Note: Yes, Amanda, the writer of the story wrote it that way. I only edit the story, not the AN) Mike snapped like a twig (E/PN: Or a poptart) Is Bella pregnant? What will happen next? (E/PN: How did Edward retain all of his smexyness?) Who is Claire Ann?! Send me lots of Reviews! (E/PN: You could always say please, Amanda)_

_-Amanda (E/PN: AKA Writer Girl)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The poster of this story has the name of Alice. Since she has that name, she must be psychic. Unfortunately, in my future she saw a complete lack of Twilight being given to me. What a shame.

* * *

BPOV

After Charlie went to sleep, Edward leaped through my window. He sat on my bed and noticed something. Confusion flitted across his face.

"Is someone else in the room, Bella?" Edward asked.

"No," I replied, confused. "Why are you asking me? Wouldn't you know better?" He ignored me.

"What about outside your window? Under your bed? Is someone in the closet?" He asked.

"As I said before, no. Why are you asking me this, Edward?" He continued to ignore me, muttering to himself almost too low for me to hear.

"A faint heartbeat, but no new smell. It's coming from the room, there's I can't hear their mind, and all I can smell is Bella. What's going on?" His eyes darted around the room, then set on the one place I hoped they wouldn't. My volumtious stomach. I gulped.

"Bella," he said cautiously, "I think you're pregnant."

Everything went black.

When I woke up, Edward was in my rocking chair. He quickly rushed over, his face anxious.

"How are you?" He fretted.

"Are you sure I'm pregnant?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle to make sure?" He offered.

"Sure," I said.

I was extremely nervous by the time we were turning into their long driveway. The second I was out of his Volvo, everyone was running out of the house at vampire speed. Alice kissed me on the cheek. She already seemed to know the reason for the visit.

"I'm so happy for you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey, what's going on that I don't know about?" asked Emmett, frowning.

"I'm pregnant." I stated.

Emmett's face cracked into a huge smile, probably imagining my baby being a boy and raising him to be a mini-Emmett.

"I hope it's a boy." I was right.

Jasper half-smiled, Rosalie looked jelious, Edward couldn't have looked happier, and neither could Alice. Carlisle and Esme, walking out of the house at human speed, probably not trying to scare me, were smiling kindly.

"Congratulations. Is it official?" asked Carlisle.

"No. That's why I'm here. Charlie would get suspicious if he found tests." I said.

"Follow me," said Carlisle, walking into his bathroom. He had pregnancy tests in there for some reason, though no one knew why.

I walked out of the bathroom, half happy, half shocked, and half scared, but one hundred and fifty percent pregnant. Edward snatched the test away from me then pulled me into a hug so tight that I could barely breath. He kissed me in such a passionate way that it could only be compared to _Romeo and Juliet_ and would have made old Shakespeare himself proud.

Edward did have his limits, however, and he stopped before he got too tempted.

"Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body?" I asked, trying to steady my breath.

"Body. But I can resist. For now, anyway." He was smiling. I stuck out my lower lip in a pout. He groaned at my cute expression.

"I'm sorry, am I being cute again?" I asked. I used my cutest, most innocent expression.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." Edward sounded mad, but I knew him well enough to know that he was trying not to laugh. When I pouted again he cracked up and chuckled laughed loudly. I started giggling soon after. Jasper, being as sensitive as he was, started to act drunk. Alice laughed at seeing Jasper, and soon everyone was laughin, even Rosalie.

After the giggling party was over, Edward drove me home. Everything had been funny until Emmett fell over laughing and broke the coffee table, and Esme starting yelling at him about how hard it was to find something that went perfectly in the living room in the first place. Now Emmett has a date with Esme to go shopping. The really scary part was that Jasper was the noly thing keeping her from biting his head off.

"That was good Bell, you should make beef stroganoff more often," said Charlie after a hearty dinner. (AN: I am vegetarian, but I know what beef stroganoff is and it actually was not that bad, but my mom makes it all the time but... GO VEGETARIANS!)

I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use stroganoff, but I had to get him into a good mood. Telling him was paramount.

"Ch-Dad, I have to tell you something." I said. This would be painful. "I'm...um, pregnant," I mumbled. Charlie was shocked and mad.

"Who's the father?" He angrily demanded. It was obvious, he blamed Edward.

"Mike," I whispered. "He left right after..." I trailed off, making him seem like the bad guy.

"Does anyone else know?" Charlie inquired.

"No," I replied.

"Then let's just act as if this never happened. So, what's going on between you and Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Not much," I said.

"Well, bye, Bells. I'm going fishing." Charlie said before he left

As soon as my father was gone, Edward came over.  
"Hi, Edward," I mumbled through my breakfast. Edward wrinkled his nose at my cereal but laughed when I started to drool milk.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Skinny dipping?" he suggested. I stared at him with wide eyes and an open jaw. "Just kidding. We are going to Wild Waves Theme Park!" he yelled enthusiastically. I made my face fall and my eyes water.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward pleaded.

"I wanted to go skinny-dipping!" I was working up tears.

"We can do that if you want." Edward consoled me. I broke out into waves of laughter. His face stared at me perplexed, most likely trying to figure out if psychiatric intervention was necessary.

"Just kidding!" I yelled, still laughing. It seemed to click in his head then. A glare appeared on his face, but it soon turned into laughter.

AT THE WATER PARK

"Gah! Oh, I'm getting you back for that!" I ran toward Edward with hands full of water to splash him. He ran and turned a corner around a waterfall, throwing me off. I rounded that corner and saw him on a squirt gun. _Uh oh,_ I thought.

We had been having fun splashing each other and going down water slides for hours. Edward was glistening in the sexiest was I had ever seen him. He was drenched after all the slides, and he looked hot in swim trunks.

When he learned that I didn't have a swim suit, he took me shopping for one. After trying dozens on, he bought me a very expensive blue bikini and matching flip-flops. I saw the price tag, and my jaw dropped.

Anyway, back to the present. I saw Edward drop to one knee.

_Does he need to tie his shoe? Wait, he's barefoot. Whoa, _I thought perplexed.

I was brought out of reverie when a small black box was brought out of his pocket. He opened it to show a brilliant diamond ring.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

* * *

_AN: Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. But you know what's going to happen, or do you?_

_GO VEGETARIANS!_

_i'm a vegetable._

_- Amanda_

* * *

_E/PN:_ _Please review! By the way, if you like this story so far, read _Pussy Willows_ written by me, Alice, who posts, and greatly edits, Amanda's stories!_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Twilight, Midnight Sun, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or Morning Brunch (though people think I am possessed whenever I get close enough to touch a book)

BOPV

I slipped and fell flat on my butt, but of course my swim suit bottoms caught on something, creating a three hundred and twenty-five dollar hole on my butt.

"Yes," I squeaked out to a still kneeling Edward. His eyes were bulging; his lips trying to hold back laughter. Some air accidentally slipped past his tightly sealed lips, causing a farting noise, even though vampires can't produce flatulence.

He slipped his - my - ring onto my finger. We both smiled. He suddenly turned to glare at a group of boys around our age. It clicked.

"Edward, what are they thinking?" I questioned.

"Well, first they think you are," he paused and wrinkled his alabaster nose, "_hot_. Second, they think you are a klutz. Third, they think I am the luckiest human on Earth, or any other planet for that matter. The latter is almost true, except for the human part," he said the last part with a crooked grin, then kissed me.

When Edward had hunted down the nearest towels he could find, he wrapped one around my waist and one around his. I was glad that no one could see my blunder now.

While walking to the womens' locker room for my clothes, I asked Edward, "You won't tell Alice about this, will you? I would rather not get another lecture on torturing fashion, and be questioned on when it ever did anything to me."

He said, "I would not tell her, but she has certainly already seen it happen. In hindsight, that would probably be why she broke out in waves of laughter this morning."

_Laughing?,_ I thought. _ Well at last she wasn't mad._

"Why must you be a permanent pain in my butt?" she shouted into my face

APOV

-FLASHBACK-

_"Will you marry me?" Edward asked._

Ooh, yay! Bella is going to marry Edward! I'll get to plan the wedding, I though, but the vision kept going... _Bella stumbled over an invisible rock, the silly girl_. I did not realize what had happened until she did not get up from her seat on the ground.

_"Yes," she squeaked, a look of delirious content mixed with embarrassment on her face._

"What am I going to do with her?" I asked myself in frustration

I made a vow to myself: teach Bella some sense before the wedding, and –_Emmett crept down the hallway - sneaking into Rosalie's bedroom! He took out a bra..._

_What the heck is he doing?_ I was puzzled. Emmett was always odd, but this is a new low.

_He suddenly whispered, "Perfect. Now I can finally make my double sling shot!"_

"Oh, no!" I gasped, then rethought. "This should be pretty interesting," I mused, bursting out into laughter.

-END FLASHBACK-

Bella's terrified face was in front of me. If Edward was here, he would be having a panic attack. Though it is a pretty good thing that he's not in the girl's locker room. It would still be funny, though, Edward turning even paler than death, and bunches of girls tackling him. They probably wouldn't be too mad. It would be pure lust. I started to giggle.

BPOV

Had Alice finally lost the last screw that had been holding her mind in place from her asylum days? She was giggling like her days in Wonderland were spent as the Mad Hatter. Should I call Carlisle for an intervention?

Alice looked at my stomach after she had managed to control her laughter. "Bella," she began. "I know you will hate this, but we have to go shopping. You're starting to," her voice dropped an octave as she glanced at my ever-growing waist. "_Show_. You need more tops that flow more. I doubt anything you own will fit you for much longer."

"Fine," I relented. "But just wait until I'm at the end of my pregnancy. Try finding a top that flows enough to fit me then," I joked.

As we were laughing, Alice's face suddenly blanked into a familiar mask. A vision. She blinked, then nodded.

_Huh, _I thought. _I wonder how big I'll get._

After that, Alice seemed to be even more happy, and she was literately skipping through the locker room. Most of all, she refused to tell me what she had seen. All she would do is tap her crown and say, "You'll see,"

Once I was dressed, Alice and I went out to find Edward and tell him that we were going shopping. We turned the corner, and I saw the most beautiful, cold, creamy thing ever waiting there. My true love was waiting there...

"Ice cream!" I yelled with glee.

It was delicious, the top scoop vanilla, the bottom strawberry both floating in a moat of hot fudge. Edward chuckled at how much pleasure I was getting out of one little ice cream cone.

"I thought when you ate ice cream, it went in through your mouth, not your cheeks," he remarked as he examined the gooey mess on my face. The shade of my cheeks matched the ice cream from my embarrassment.

Then, out of nowhere, Edward's eyes hit me with a full strength dazzle. My mouth fell open and all the ice cream and hot fudge ran down my chin like rivers down a mountain. Alice, not wanting the designer shirt she just bought for me to be ruined, broke Edward's gaze by distracting him with a vision. Apparently, it was very funny because Edward broke out in peals of laughter.

EPOV

A double sling shot? Oh, my Carlisle, Rosalie, the lovely sister she is, is going to kill Emmett.

Wait, the vision is still going... I see Bella, and she is _big_!

Alice quickly blocked the accidental slip from my mind. Ughh, _Pride and Prejudice _is a good book, but in Biblical Greek it just sounds like a math equation.

Being unable to chisel through her mental block, I asked her, "When will Emmett's double slingshot happen?"

She smiled, thinking, "Tomorrow at three."

Breaking from the almost silent conversation, we laughed at Bella's bewildered expression. She seemed to remember something after that.

"By the way," she began, "Alice is taking me shopping," her voice rose an octave in imitation, "'Bella, if you're going to look like as beluga whale, then you had better be a stylish one!'" Her voice fell to its normal pitch as Alice grimaced from the mockery, "_I_ didn't _know_ they made clothes in whale sizes," she mocked, smiling.

"The shopping is fine, but it's more like a baby beluga if you ask me."

Her perfect lips dropped, but Bella, not being the best actress, let giggles out through the facade.

BPOV

Ha! Okay, that was pretty funny. Baby beluga. Wait... that means I'm fat! I burst into tears. Bafflement showed through Edward's concern.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, perplexed.

I explained to the confused male. "Well, one second I was enjoying the joke, and the next, I realized that I'm fat!" I cried.

Edward's face lit up with understanding. One hundred year old boyfriends have their breakthroughs every once in a while. "Bella, I believe you're beginning to experience," he slid his voice into that of a kooky German professor. "Moo-od sve-ings."

Anger struck me. "Oh, that's just great! On top of a baby, I have to deal with mood swings?" I yelled. "No, I am not having mood swings! I AM NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS!"

The anger faded, and tears came to replace it. Edward was shaken. Even vampire speed wasn't fast enough to keep up with the turbulence of my emotions.

"Oh. Okay," he gulped. While Alice was laughing at my contradicting actions and Edward's confusion, she had a vision again. This time Edward saw it before she could block it.

"Twins..." he whispered, almost subconsciously. Then it went black.

_AN: OMSMOE! Oh my sweet mother of EDWARD! Wait, Esme? But how the hell, sorry, did Mike manage to leave _three people_ at the same time? AT THE SAME TIME!_

_PS: Edward is super sexy, or as I like to call it, smexy._

_PSS: I am smexy – I look like Bella, despite my editor's claims against. (EN: She's a blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl. Bella's spitting image.) MWAH-HA-HA!_

_PSSS: MC + Edward forever :P (EN: ?!)_

_- Amanda, and her editor, Alice_


	6. IMPORTANT!

Editor's Note: Whoops. That was a big mistake. Apparently my author decided to change the name of her account shortly after I posted the note. Sorry for misleading you all like that, though I still think it's her fault.  
The real account name is Isabella Cullen12. Again, sorry about the mistake!  
-Alice


End file.
